


i gotta have you (uh, boy)

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega/Omega, entirely self indulgent porn brought about by unforeseen circumstances, we are aware that the author needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jinyoung thinks bar-hopping on the weekend is going to be the usual boring affair, but it takes an interesting turn because of the cute bartender.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	i gotta have you (uh, boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now i got you in my space (i won't let go of you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351166) by [missgine (blueberry_muffin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine). 



> this is on berfin entirely we were talking and she sent me this [ video](https://twitter.com/JJP940622/status/1205165501019590656) and it all took a turn from there
> 
> this fic draws inspiration from missgine's abo series and i've posted the link to that for reference, so if you're confused on how any of this works, consult said work.
> 
> if this isn't your cup of tea, i understand, just press the back button or the tiny x in the top right corner, and you'll be good to go, all right?
> 
> i did tag appropriately but if i missed anything do (politely) let me know.
> 
> credit to the scents for mel because her scent science kinda amazing.

The air smells of heat. 

The bass reverberating through the walls and the floor is now thrumming through his body, making him feel like he's vibrating with the music. There's people all around him, making him feel like he's in a warm cage made up of human flesh. There's the smell of booze, cigarettes and everyone's individual scents mixing together that make his head spin more than the one shot of vodka he'd knocked back hours ago. Colorful strobe lights - red, purple, blue, green, white - flash obnoxiously over the entire scene giving it an almost surreal quality. 

Mark and Jackson had vanished into the mass of writhing bodies hours ago leaving him to fend off overeager strangers wanting to try their shot at an omega. He'd dance with the less persistent ones, let them grind against him to take the edge off and then leave them hanging with a coy smile and move on to the next until _someone_ catches his attention. 

It was the bartender from earlier who’d handed him his vodka shot. He was attractive, in line with Jinyoung's type but he hadn't had the chance to pursue, too busy trying not to get tricked into being soused to the eyeballs because Jackson had a way of convincing him to do irresponsible shit. Sometime during the night, the guy gone from behind the counter to the middle of the dance floor, mostly hanging out near the DJ booth. Jinyoung had caught his eyes several times over the course of the evening.

It's not until a shapely alpha with curves he usually enjoyed feeling under his hands presses him up against the wall of the DJ's booth does he catch a lungful of a particularly heady scent that he's been getting whiffs of all night and his head whips around to locate the source of it. 

He finds it, not ten feet away from him. 

It's him. The bartender. 

Omegas, when in heat, give off an intense version of their personal smell. Normally you can't smell it unless you're right next to them, but in heat the body makes the smell ten times stronger than usual. It's a sign of them going into heat, the body's way of calling out to a potential mate. It affected alphas, betas and omegas differently. In omegas, it evoked a kind of physical response and a need to be near each other, to make sure they're cared for.

But that didn't mean it was an invitation for everyone. Omegas could aim it towards a specific person with whom they wished to mate with. And apparently this one wanted Jinyoung.

The people around him are eyeing the omega unmasked hunger on their faces but they dare not approach because his choice has been made clear. Anyone trying to make any unwanted advances would be thrown out of the club. 

The guy's been calling out to him all this time and Jinyoung's worked up and his inhibitions are loose enough to go for it. Because why not? That’s why he’d come here tonight anyway. To get laid. It wasn't Jinyoung's first rodeo anyway; he'd helped Mark and Jackson out with their cycles before too.

He eases the woman off of him, who whines but lets him go. She smelled too sweet anyway. 

There's people eyeing Jinyoung as well but he ignores them, heading straight for the omega, breathing in his scent; strawberries on the vine, sharp and sweet and ripe.

The omega meets his gaze head on, not flinching or pulling away when Jinyoung cups his cheek, instead nuzzling into the palm of his hand, making Jinyoung's insides warm. The omega takes his other hand and places it on his crotch. Very forward of him to do so. Also, he's hot and damp. Jinyoung thinks of what's behind the zipper (he knows), the slick that must be inching out of the warm wet orifice, the hard bulge that must be rubbing against the fabric and his mouth waters just thinking about it.

"Wanna take this somewhere private?" Jinyoung's usually not this forward. He prefers taking them out first so he can get a feel for them but there's something about this omega that's making him abandon all reason and just get him to the nearest flat surface and bury his face between his legs.

The omega leans forward, and Jinyoung gets another generous whiff, making him a little lightheaded. Slick starts gathering on his end too. "My apartment is upstairs."

Jinyoung doesn't remember how he got from the noisy dance floor to the room, not when the guy's scent is getting even more intoxicating, and the cap he's wearing comes off, revealing soft tousled bangs that fall into his eyes and in the bright lights of the cozy room he gets a good look at the guy's face.

"Wow." Praise falls out of his mouth unbidden. Another thing Jinyoung doesn't usually do. 

The guy flushes, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand (his hands are smaller than Jinyoung's) and the silver stud on his nose winks, and even white teeth bite down on his lower lip shyly. Jinyoung's own scent joins his; vanilla bean mingling with the tartness of the berry. 

"Thank you." Even his voice is smooth, bringing to mind warm honey being poured over. "I'm Jaebeom by the way." 

"Jinyoung.” The guy didn’t give his family name, so Jinyoung wasn’t gonna either. “Do you want to lay some ground rules before we begin or..."

"Anything goes, really. If there's anything I don't like I'll tell you. Just stop when I say stop, okay?" 

Jinyoung didn't know why this guy was being so trusting of him. Probably because he too, was an omega but lord the way Jaebeom was smiling at him, a complete stranger, with a trusting look in his eyes, as he took shed his bulky jacket to reveal deliciously wide shoulders with the shirt stretched across them was making him feel... 

Yeah his boxers are _thoroughly soaked_ now. 

Trust is sexy, okay?

"Don't stop. Take it all off," he says, his authoritative tone ringing out in the room. Wow, he's really going off script tonight. It's exciting but also a little daunting. Jaebeom shivers, but does as he's told, stripping away all those layers to reveal gorgeous naked skin. 

Jinyoung's breath catches when the jeans come off. No boxers.

"Look at that," he breathes, eyes falling to the thick thighs, the insides of which were slick with sweat, the wiry hair at the base of his cock damp and shiny. "Someone's really eager tonight, huh?" Jinyoung makes sure the sentence is free of any judgment or censure making it come across as the compliment he meant it to be. It took guts to reveal yourself like this to a complete stranger and he planned on honoring what he'd been given. Jaebeom's entire form shudders at the tone, cheeks flushed pink, and a few drops of slick fall on the plush carpet between his feet.

"On the bed. Legs open. Get comfortable." Jinyoung makes sure to leave enough pauses between his sentences so Jaebeom can actually process them and decide whether or not to obey them. But the big guy doesn't hesitate, just eagerly gets on the bed and into position, the area between his spread legs slick and shiny and calling out to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung gets on his knees, hands coming to rest on Jaebeom's ankles, thumbing at the red grooves left in the flesh about his ankles by the socks. The scent here is thicker, richer and he can taste it at the back of his throat and then he's leaning forward for another whiff, his head going fuzzy from it all - 

Jaebeom's entire form jerks with a short cry when Jinyoung's mouth comes into contact with his sensitive cock. Fingers land in Jinyoung's hair, bent but not tugging yet and he's not a fan of getting his hair pulled during sex but Jinyoung can't focus because Jaebeoms wet and warm and soft and feels _so good_ in his mouth. 

Jaebeom’s scent reminds him of the orchards he’d used to sneak into during picking season and eat strawberries by the fistfuls, delighting in the sour sweet explosion in his mouth, the juices running down his chin and staining his shirt. Jinyoung wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him because the slick in his mouth was starting to taste a little like that too, which makes him lap at his cunt like a cat licking hungrily at cream.

Jinyoung’s scent, for Jaebeom, is bringing to surface memories of sitting in his mother’s kitchen as a kid, watching her grind the vanilla beans with the pestle and mortar, excited for the ice cream she would make. Vanilla bean was a household favorite, and whenever he would come home he would be welcomed by the aroma of it hanging in the air.

The association of their scents with such fond memories of their youth adds another layer of comfort to the scene, making their misgivings about bedding a complete stranger melt away and their actions lose all prior hesitancy.

Jinyoung’s lips ghost over the cum dribbling from his not very big but fat cock, his nose sliding up against the soft folds of his pussy and his tongue glides in deep towards where the slick is leaking from. Jinyoung makes obscene sucking sounds that echo loudly in his ears and makes Jaebeom tighten his grip in his hair.

Jaebeom goes up on his elbows, throat dry and face hot at the gorgeous omega between his legs. His eyes are closed but he can still see the bare hints of the creases in the corners that had caught his eye, the luscious thick hair falling into his face, lids shiny with smokey glitter eye shadow in copper, lashes congealed with mascara, and Jaebeom's viewing is interrupted by Jinyoung grinding his nose against the folds as he gently tapped at the cleft of his ass. His pucker was sensitive and the pad of Jinyoung’s fingertip traces and thumbs languidly at the skin there, just prodding, not pushing further. 

The sensations double, causing him to fall back on the bed, relieving his sore elbows of his upper body's weight. He lets go of Jinyoung’s hair, carding his fingers into his own sticky bangs, fingers and toes curling and uncurling in sync, as all the nerves in his body flocked to the point where Jinyoung's mouth and tongue met his tender moist skin, building and building and building until his first orgasm washes over him, his cries and the scent of strawberries sharp in the air, with Jinyoung's gentle vanilla wrapping around him.

Jinyoung manages to shuck off his jacket and peeled off his top and ruined pants before crawling up and dropping on the bed, his arm flopping over Jaebeom's stomach. His hand lands on the cum splattered over his abs and Jinyoung feels the stomach muscles flex against his the underside of his wrist.

"Fuck that was -," Jaebeom's turning his blissed out face towards him, lips stretching into a loopy grin when he stops short. 

"What?" asks Jinyoung, completely aware of how the lower half of his face was drenched in the remnants of Jaebeom's orgasm. He's not expecting the ardent kiss but he welcomes it, opening his mouth up and letting Jaebeom have at it. Jaebeom shifts to his side to kiss him better, pressing closer Jinyoung so there's little space between their bodies.

Jinyoung, still kissing, reaches for Jaebeom's wrist and guides his hand (his cute small hands with short fingers) between his legs where he's still hot and wet and ready and molds his hand over the top of his still hard cock. 

Jaebeom groans against his mouth, pulling back and burying his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, fingers expertly jerking at the stiff cock, smearing the precum all over the head before sliding his fingers lower and curling inside making Jinyoung keen and arch his back, blunt fingernails digging into Jaebeom's bicep. 

"Oh my - ungh," the moist suction around his nipple is startling but not unwelcome, and this time it's Jinyoung digging his fingers into Jaebeom's hair. The same fingers that had been deep in the omega minutes ago.

Jaebeom moans around the nipple in his mouth, fingers alternating between short quick strokes and long, steady jerks. The contrast between both movements, combined with Jaebeom sucking and teething at the skin around the nipples had Jinyoung shuddering through his orgasm within seconds. Jaebeom gracefully lets Jinyoung rake his nails down his arms and chest as he rides it out. 

They lie there, blissed out and warm and sticky, making out softly, Jaebeom's slick fingers kneading the back of his thigh and Jinyoung's fingers scratching lightly at the vee of his hip, occasionally catching a few hairs. The heat isn’t over, far from it, but for now he’s content.They should probably get up and shower and make with the post one night stand conversation and Uber arrangements. Jinyoung should definitely go look for his friends or tell them where he fucked off to. You know, all those adult things. 

But Jaebeom is so cuddly and soft, and Jinyoung's so comfortable here, which is boggling because this guy is a stranger he met literally an hour or so ago. Jaebeom bumps noses with him and it elicits a surprised giggle out of him. 

“You smell like my mom's kitchen,” Jaebeom murmurs and that makes Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t say anything, wondering if Jaebeom will add on to that and he doesn’t disappoint. “She used to grind vanilla beans and use them in her recipes… Said she hated the artificial smell of store bought essence.”

“Really?”

“Mmmmm…” Jaebeom noses into curve of his armpit and the sharp edge of the nose stud scratches him lightly. “Plus its sticky when it gets on your hand…” His babbling is a little endearing, Jinyoung thinks and then Jaebeom suddenly sits up, hair standing up in disarray, wide eyes blinking. “We should shower.”

There’s a companionable silence as they take turns cleaning up and changing the sheets during which Jaebeom convinces him to stay the night (because no Ubers would be available at this time) causing Jinyoung to shoot off a text to say he won't be coming home tonight. He studiously ignores the lewd emojis he gets in response. He turns down Jaebeom’s offer of dinner, too worn out to even think about eating before crawling into the spacious bed, next to Jaebeom who looks like he’s about to drop off any second.

They haven’t discussed the particulars of how the rest of Jaebeom’s heat would go but Jinyoung had a feeling he would be spending the rest of it with him.

“You know,” Jinyoung’s deep voice rings out in the quiet of the room. Jaebeom grunts out a sound of acknowledgement to show he’s listening, “you smell like the strawberry fields during picking season.”

“Mm… really?”

“Yeah. You taste like them too.”

He’d had his face between this man’s legs, he could be cheesy if he wanted to!

“That’s nice,” Jaebeom’s words are thick and slurred and his eyes have turned into crescent moons, the wide, jaw cracking yawn making his eyes water and shine in the dim light. The sight is just adorable, this isn’t just Jinyoung’s affected hormones talking.

"Tell me more."

As far as one night stands go, thinks Jinyoung sleepily, taking in the sound of Jaebeom’s breathing evening out, the muted sound of the music coming from the club below and the mixture of sex, strawberry infused with vanilla scent hanging in the air, this one wasn’t so bad. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> come find me here!


End file.
